You're Not Alone (Naruto x Kakashi)
by mia2016
Summary: He has an amazing gift. The gift to make friends, even with an enemy. He doesn't need a lot of words if any words at all, he can change the way people think with his smile. His name is Naruto Uzumaki
1. Prologue

A blur of yellow ran through the village as the sun began to set.

"Get back here you **Demon**!" people yelled after it.

"Please...I'm sorry what did I do? Leave me alone!" the blur replied.

The blur stopped after turning into an alley blocked by a fence. The blur happened to be a four year old boy, he possessed blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and whiskered cheeks. Dirt covered his cheeks and tears gathered in his eyes as the crowd of villagers closed in on him.

"You killed my wife you **DEMON**!" one man yelled throwing a rock at the small child, cutting his head.

"S-stop...please...it...h-hurts..." the child called out as the crowded beat, kicked, cut, and spit on him.

After what seemed like hours the crowd dispersed leaving the small child to bleed to death. Tears forced themselves past swollen shut eyes, blood leaked from cuts that covered every inch of skin, bruises plastered his arms and legs,and his clothes were ripped in every place.

 _Why...why is it always me. What did I do, I don't understand. It hurts, why...I don't understand._

"H-help...please!" he cried from where he lay, his voice barely above a whisper.

A figure watched from above, a mask covering his face.

"Dog?" another figure asked.

"I'll take him. Head back to the Hokage and inform him of today's excursion, take Snake with you, Raven." The figure named Dog said, never taking his eyes off of the small child.

"Of course. Dog?...W-will he be alright?" Raven asked.

With a small nod from Dog, the other figure departed while he made his way to the small child. With care Dog gently lifted the child from the ground where he lay and disappeared from the alley.

"P-please...don't hurt me." the child whispered, a small hand grasping Dog's wrist.

"I would never hurt you... _Naruto_." Dog replied whispering the child's name.

"You can take your mask off, Kakashi." an elderly man said as he sat behind his desk.

He was speaking to a masked figure holding the small child in his arms. Gently he lay the boy down and did as he was told. Revealing mismatched eyes and a scar over the left, which he quickly hid with a head band that possessed a leaf on it.

"Hokage-sama, I am sorry I was too late to stop the villagers." Kakashi said, bowing, his silver hair bouncy as he did so.

"Nonsense. There was nothing you could have done." The Hokage said as he smoothed the resting child's blonde locks.

A sad smile replaced his frown as he saw the unconscious flinch the boy gave at being touched.

"Kakashi?" The man said his eyes never leaving the sleeping form of the small child.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi replied.

"Keep an eye on him, if you must, make your home his. When he is old enough to attend the academy I know Iruka will take care of him. Until then I want you to care for him as best as you can." The old man replied.

"B-but...sir I can't take care of a child!"Kakashi hissed worry in his eyes.

"You don't need to be a father to him, just protect him as best as you can. From the shadows if you need to, but protect him." The Hokage replied sternly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" Kakashi replied as he moved to put his mask on.

"You're dismissed, I'll see to Naruto." The Hokage said and soon only he and the sleeping child were the only ones in the room.

 **So um... I've always wanted to write one of these stories but I never knew how.**

 **I hope it goes well.**

 **Until next time, goodbye**


	2. From The Shadows

**Hey everyone, this is a new story and I'm hoping it all goes well. Any advice I'm willing to take.**

 **Age 6**

 _He causes trouble, he wants to be noticed._

 _His smile is like no other, he smiles even at the villagers. It hurts to watch him smile, but he feels no hate. He fails to understand what hate is, he only knows love even though he's never experienced it._

"Dog?" The man writing was pulled from his thoughts as a masked figure appeared.

"Yes, Raven?" Dog replied not looking away from the small blonde child that sat atop the hokage monuments.

"Well...I was thinking, my younger brother is around his age. Maybe we could arrange a play date, without my parents knowledge of course." Raven said.

"Maybe...it will ultimately be Naruto's choice. He may not wish to be in the presence of your younger brother. He may be young, but he's very observant for his age, he can sense fear and hatred yet...he only displays kindness and love."

"Dog?"

"Nothing, never mind. I think the play date would be an excellent idea. You are dismissed."

The masked figure of Raven disappeared and Dog resumed his observing of the blonde child.

 _He looks very much like his father, yet he resembles his mother in his personality. His wounds made by the villagers heal at an alarming rate, most likely side effects of the nine-tails chakra. He..._

 _ **Le Gasp**_

Blue eyes looked into his mask only meer inches from his face.

"Hey masked man, why are watching me?" A voice asked as a finger poked his mask.

"Ah..."

 **Poof**

The masked figure watched as the young blonde fell forward and quickly look around for his missing mystery acquaintance.

He has better control than thought, he sensed my presence, his chakra was hidden long enough to get close, too close.

"Where'd he go?"

"I guess no one wants to be near someone like me..." The blonde muttered disappearing in a yellow blur.

 _HE'S FAST!_

 _Age 7_

 _He's learning, he's made friends with Iruka who has taught him basic studies. He can read and write, his speech has improved. He now has two known friends, Raven's brother and Iruka. The two play together secluded under his eye, his smile is brighter it seems. Iruka tends to his everyday needs, almost like a parent or a mother hen._

 _He's still too small for his age, ramen being his main source of nutrients. He's still wary of who he fully trust. My team has repaired his home 12 times in the past 2 months, less than last year but still too much._

"Hey masked man!?" A little voice yelled pulling Dog out of his thoughts.

He looked to the voice to see a small blonde figure looking at him from across the rooftops. With ease that most kids his age shouldn't posses he catapulted from one roof to the next until standing directly before Dog a bag full of onigiri in hand.

"I thought you might be hungry..." was all he said before running away, leaving the bag behind.

 _How!_

 **Age 8**

 _He causes even more trouble, he's still never seen my face or knows my true name but we've become closer. Being closer is dangerous..._

 _The attacks come more often now that he's older but we stop most of them. His eyes are still full of hope even when his smile falters. It's happens too often now._

 _He's made a few new friends and lost one as well. The Hyuuga heir has taken an interest in him after being saved by his hands. The Nara's only child follows and listens as if he has the highest respect for Naruto, while still being a friend to him. The Akamichi shares food, which is a rare thing indeed. Raven's brother...has let hate take him and Raven has betrayed his own. Yet Naruto still smiles for him, even more so, he still sees him as a brother. The ninja from my class seems to like the young child as well. But he doesn't know them yet._

"Your name is Dog, right?" A raspy voice asked out of sheer curiosity.

Dog was once again to find cerulean blue eyes looking into his only a few inches from his face.

"Yes..." Dog breathed out pushing the young blonde away.

"Why have you been watching me?" He asked sitting down on the roof.

 _He knows...HOW! WHEN!_

"Ah...well...I was asked by the Hokage to keep eye on you." Was his reply.

"So you're here because of Ji-san?" he questioned sadly.

 _He's sad?_

"Ah, please Anbu-san, don't worry about me. I'm sure you have more important things to do than watching over me." He said before hastily retreating.

Dog felt water hit his skin, his special eye focusing on the droplets,

 _TEARS_

He's crying.

 **Age 9**

 _He's avoiding me...his senses are well trained. He turns to leave after sensing me, never in the same place as me more than a few minutes. He spends most days with Iruka, or watching clouds and playing shogi with the young Nara. He's never home when the attacks hit, he's seems to live with the chunnin sensei. He no longer seems to care about my presence. His eyes are still happy, but his smiles are rare._

 **Age 10**

 _He starts the academy soon, my job will end. He hasn't any need of me, I've only watched him age this year. He's officially been adopted by the chunnin sensei. His smiles are back and his eyes shine brighter. They still live apart, Naruto saying he would never put his loved ones in danger. He's more like his father than just in looks, yet he could swoon any person of any age to befriend like his mother._

"Hello, Anbu-san." A voice said pulling Dog from his thoughts.

Dog's breathe hitched as cerulean blue eyes stared back at him, the same as the very first time at age 6.

"Y-yo!" Was all he managed as a giggle escaped the young blonde.

He watched as the blonde set down a small Bento box in front of him and move to eat facing away from the anbu out of courtesy.

"Iruka sensei made it as a thank you for protecting me." He said saying thanks before eating his own meal.

Dog removed his mask in the shadows and began to eat, afraid the blonde would look, but he never did. They ate in silence until the blonde stood and spoke,

"I start, the academy soon. I guess this ends your protection. Goodbye Anbu-san, thank you for caring even if it was just a mission." He said, his voice cracking at the end before leaving in a blonde blur.

 _This marks my last day watching over him as Dog. I will always protect you, Naruto Uzumaki._

The masked figure closed his report before heading towards the tower, one thought and request on his mind.

 **No idea what I'm doing but these words came from somewhere and I couldn't stop writing them. My heart pushed forward, I don't even remember half of what I typed but I know it's meant to be here.**

 **Until next time, bye.**


	3. Enter Naruto Uzumaki

**Hey guys the titles may seem similar for a lot of stories but they follow the show so don't fuss. Now hope ya enjoy.**

 _Flashback_

 _"I start the academy soon. I guess this ends your protection. Goodbye Anbu-san, thank you for caring even if it was just a mission." He said, his voice cracking at the end before leaving in a blonde blur._

 _"Hokage-sama, I have a request." The masked figure asked._

 _"Unmask before requesting, it is only us...Kakashi." Sarutobi replied to the young man._

 _"I wish to keep watch of Naruto by becoming his Jounin-sensei once he graduates the academy. For now I wish to remain with Anbu until that time comes." Kakashi he replied never meeting the older man's eyes._

 _ **He's grown fond of the young blonde it seems. Minato and Kushina would be most pleased.**_

 _With a small smile and an admirable shine in his eyes the Hokage agreed to grant Kakashi his request._

 _"You're dismissed Kakashi and I will speak to the academy teachers and Anbu head about your choice...Minato would be happy."_

 _End flashback_

 **Present Day age 11**

"Naruto wake up. You're gonna be late to the academy." A voice said to the blonde figure that occupied the small, worn bed.

"Five more minutes..." He muttered wrapping himself tighter in his blanket.

He almost looked like a furry caterpillar with the way his blonde spikes stuck out the top.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" the voice yelled as the blanket was ripped away from the sleeping child.

Naruto flipped out of his bed in alarm, wondering who and what the heck just happened. He lived alone and Iruka was most likely at the academy already. Sensing no obvious chakra signatures he dressed and grabbed a piece of toast before running through the village towards the academy.

Never noticing the figure that followed his every move and stopping the villagers from approaching the young boy.

"Barely...made...made it...Iruka...Iruka-sensei." the blonde huffed out between breaths looking up at a tanned figure with a scar on his nose.

"I told you to set an alarm Naruto. Maybe you should stay with me while at the academy. At least you won't be late or skip out. Besides I only worry more when you stay in that place, why won't you just live with me." Iruka asked as the two walked towards a small classroom.

"I told you, I don't want you to get hurt. I'm fine, I promise I won't be late again. I just forgot to set the alarm is all. Don't worry sensei, really it's okay." Naruto replied, his entire face radiating warmth and happiness as he smiled up at the man he considered both a brother and father.

 ***Sigh***

"If you say so Naruto..."Iruka replied a sense of defeat taking over.

The two walked into class and Naruto moved to sit in the back with a boy with spiked black hair and another that possessed a small dog and paint on his face.

"Is it okay if I sit here Shikamaru?" He asked getting a small nod before the dog boy spoke up.

"I didn't say you could sit by me! I don't need a distraction sitting next to me." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up Kiba, we both know full well that your written scores are lower than mine. Always have been and always will be. I'm not your excuse." Naruto said quietly so only Kiba could hear.

"Pfft...whatever Naruto. At least I'm not dead last in the class." He said getting up to change seats.

"Thanks, Shika." Naruto said looking over to his resting friend.

"What for?"

"Accepting me first." Naruto said getting up to talk a pink haired girl that had walked into class.

"Hey...Sakura-chan do you...maybe want to get Ramen together after class. Or I could walk you home?" Naruto asked a small blush on his face.

A blond haired girl busted out laughing as the one called Sakura punched Naruto in the head.

"WHY WOULD I GO ON A DATE WITH YOU...My first date will be Sasuke-kun." She said turning away from the fallen blonde.

"N-naruto-kun, are you a-alright?" Asked a small girl with grey eyes.

He smiled at her and slowly stood,

"Ah...I'm fine Hinata, thanks for asking." Her face turned threes shade of red darker upon seeing his smile.

"Hinata, do you want to get Ramen with me and Shika later? You can invite Tenten if you want." Naruto asked before class started.

"S-sure..." Was all she managed to say before passing out.

Naruto smiled fondly at the Hyuuga heiress and turned his jacket into a pillow, placing it gently beneath her head.

"Naruto, is she okay?" Iruka asked taking his place at the class front.

"Hmm...oh yes, Hinata is fine...I think she just fainted is all."

"Well then, tomorrow is your final exam. This exam decides if you graduate or fail. It opens your path to the ninja world."Iruka continued talking but Naruto's mind was elsewhere.

 _"Goodbye Anbu-san..."_

 _"Your name is Dog...right?"_

 _One onyx eye could be seen through the white porcelain mask. He's always been there, in the shadows watching. I remember the look of surprise when he realized I knew he was there. He even fled from my six year old self._

 _A protector, a watcher, a guardian, my first friend?..._

 **Naruto...**

 _Just who is he and will we ever meet again?_

 **Naruto**

 _I will find you, Anbu-san..._

 **NARUTO**!

"HEH!" the blonde said falling from his chair at the loud yell of his name.

"Pay attention Naruto, everyone has already demonstrated the clone jutsu. But...since you failed to pay attention everyone will have to redo it. This jutsu is vital and important for ninja mission so you must be as to do it." Iruka chastised looking at Naruto.

"Nice going loser"..."Deadlast!"..."Why even let the Dobe try, he'll just screw up like always."...

"Sasuke-kun is right, some people just shouldn't be ninja."

At this Naruto had had enough and he abruptly stood, catching everyone's attention,

"Now listen up...I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE SOME DAY, I'LL BE THE GREATEST NINJA THE WORLD HAS EVER KNOWN AND NEVER LET MY COMRADES DIE. JUST YOU WAIT, ONE DAY EVERYONE WILL KNOW THE NAME... **MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI, FUTURE HOKAGE OF KONOHA BELIEVE IT!"**

Most of the class stared in awe at the warmth and determination behind his words. Iruka smiled and Shikamaru smirked at his energetic friend. Hinata had woken up and couldn't help but marvel at the boy she'd grown attached too.

Somewhere in the village a masked man and another watched the whole scene from a crystal ball. Both proud of the young man and sure of the truth behind his words.

 ** _This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki and this is only the beginning._**

 **Hey everyone, so I woke up this morning and had a comment on this story. I just started it and someone likes it, that person made my entire day. Even through all the frustration at work I held onto that comment and how happy it made me feel.**

 **Thank you again and untill next time, bye**


	4. Do I Know You

**Hey guys and gals, welcome back to the next chapter of You're Not Alone.** **Been working on this chapter for two days since I couldn't fully post it until today. Hope you enjoy and if you have any short story request, character ideas, advice, or want me to read one of your stories don't hesitate to ask.**

 ** _*Team assignment day*_**

 _"Naruto, I'm leaving now. You have a few more hours to get ready so I'll set the alarm. I'm so proud of you, I'll see you later." Iruka said to the sleeping form of a blonde as he left his apartment._

 ** _"So...are you okay with me being his Jounin-sensei?" A voice asked as he closed the door._**

He _turned to a silver haired man a few years older than him. His hair defied gravity and one eye was covered by his headband, a mask covering most of his face._

 _"Hello Kakashi...haven't seen you in ages. I don't mind, as long as you NEVER hurt him or put him harm's way. I know you watched him when he was younger and I just hope you'll do a better job than you did than." Iruka said as he continued his walk to the academy._

 _"I can't make that promise, but I can promise to do my best." He said before leaving Iruka to walk alone._

Iruka watched as all the kids began to walk into the classroom. Each wearing a smile as they showed off their headbands. _Just wait til they see Naruto walk in._

"Hey Naruto what are you doing here, only graduates were supposed to show up today. What, did you wanna make yourself feel even worse about being the only person not to graduate." Kiba yelled from the back when Naruto walked in.

"Hey idiot dog boy! Do ya see this thing on my head, it's a Konoha headband which means I did graduate." Naruto said before sitting next to Shikamaru who had fallen asleep.

"How'd a Deadlast loser like you pass, we all know you were the only one that failed the exam so how can you be here!?" Kiba yelled back.

"Enough Kiba! I have to call out your team assignments." Iruka interrupted.

"Team 10: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, Ino Yamanaka. Team 9: Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji. Hyuuga. Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka. Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha..." Iruka continued naming teams while the rookie nine considered their teammates.

"Don't get in my way Dobe!" Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, Naruto don't get in our way! You're so cool Sasuke-kun." Sakura said siding with her fangirl crush.

Naruto sighed as he remembered those days...

 **Flashback**

 _"Hello Naruto-kun."_

 _"Hello Anbu-san, is Dog with you?" Asked the young blonde._

 _"Ah...no I'm sorry. I'm Raven and I was wondering if you wanted to have a playdate. I know a little boy your age that wants to make new friends. So...will you let me introduce him to you Dog-san can come too." Raven said watching him think through the situation._

 _"O-okay...will...will he like me?"_

 _"Yes Naruto-kun, I think he will."_

 _Fast forward two days_

 _"Dog?" Asked the young blonde as the two sat in a tree._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Will...do...do you think he'll like me?"_

 _Dog eyes the blonde saddened that he thought Raven's brother wouldn't like him. He could see the fear of rejection in the blonde's eyes and it hurt to him worried._ _"Of course he will, it's hard not to like you." Dog said patting the blonde's head._ _"H-hello?" Asked a small dark haired boy with wide black eyes._

 _Dog nudged Naruto out of the tree and not so gracefully landed face first on the ground._

 _"Hi! I'm...I'm Naruto." He yelped pushing himself up off the ground._

 _The raven haired boy giggled and smiled as he put his hand out._

 _"Hi, I'm S-sasuke." He said._

The _two spent the rest of that day playing in the river and chasing one another. Dog and Raven watched as the two built a relationship almost brothers in everything but blood. Over time the two started training together, Raven would show Sasuke a technique and he and Naruto would spend hours practicing. They were inseparable until.._.

 _"Naruto can I have a word with you?" Dog said as he approached the boy that sat waiting for Sasuke to come._

 _"Where's Sasuke? He should be here shouldn't he?" Was the blonde's reply._ _"Sasuke-kun isn't coming today, he won't be coming for awhile. He lost his family...and he's just sad and tired. He's okay be he just needs to rest." Dog said as the blonde started shaking._

 _"It's my fault..." Naruto whispered causing Dog to inhale sharply at such a thought._ _"Why would you think that Naruto?"_

 _"He made friends with monster...the people hurt me, maybe they hurt my friends." Was all he said._

 _"It wasn't your fault Naruto, it was someone else, someone not from the village." Dog said kneeling next to the boy._ _Naruto left Dog and headed for Sasuke's home only to find it taped off. He went to the hokage's office where he found the boy sitting on the couch._

 _"S-sasuke?" Naruto whispered walking up to his friend._

 _Naruto never learned what happened that day but Sasuke grew to hate everyone and everything, including him. It hurt...but he promised he'd stay by Sasuke's side, even if he hated him._

 ** _End_** ** _Flashback_**

"Okay everyone once again congratulations, you're to stay here and wait for your new senseis. Good luck." Iruka said leaving the room.

It had been two hours and only team 7 remained.

"What kind of Jounin-sensei is two hours late?" Sakura said in frustration.

Naruto stood up and grabbed the chalkboard eraser walked over to the door.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"What does it look like, I'm playing a prank on our sensei." He replied.

While to the others it looked like he was just placing the eraser to fall, Naruto actually infused a small about of chakra into the eraser that allowed him to control the weight of the eraser.

"He's a jounin, he won't fall for some stupid prank!" Sakura yelled.

"Whatever..." Naruto said walking to sit back down.

The three waited for about 30 more minutes before the door was pushed open and the eraser fell into a silver patch of spiked hair. Three sets of eyes took in the laid-back appearance of the man that entered the room. His hair seemed to defy gravity and one eye was covered by his forehead protector.

What _kind of sensei falls for something as simple as that?_

CHA _HE FELL FOR IT!_

 _He...seems familiar._

"How do I say this...first impression...I hate all of you. Meet me on the roof." He said before disappearing.

"Naruto hurry up." Sakura said running after Sasuke.

 **On the roof.**

"Okay...introductions who wants to go first?" Asked the silver haired man.

"Um...sensei...how do we introduce ourselves?" Asked Sakura.

"Well...how about your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and future dream." He replied with disinterest.

"You should go first so we see how it's done."

"Yeah you seem kinda... suspicious."

"Well okay...I am your jounin instructor Kakashi Hatake, I don't have many likes or dislikes. I have a few hobbies, and I don't wish to tell you my dream." He said seriously.

He basically...

Only told us...

His name...

"Okay you first pinkie!"

"My name is Sakura Haruno...my likes...well the person I like is...what I like to do is...*squeal*..."

"Dislikes?"

"Naruto! And my dream for the future is...*squeak* ..."

All three boys felt like puking.

"Okay next...you blonde!"

"OKAY! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I like Ramen especially the ramen from Ichiraku's, Iruka-sensei, and my friends. I guess I really hate the 5 minutes it takes for cup ramen to cook and cool and people who are mean to others for no reason. My dream is to become Hokage and surpass all the Hokages before me, then everyone will notice me and respect me!" Naruto said his eyes shining.

"Nice dream kid...next you emo one!"

"My name...is Sasuke Uchiha I don't particularly like anything and I hate most people. My dream is not a dream because I will make it a reality and that is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

Kakashi observed the scene before him, three VERY unique individuals that don't seem cohesive at first glance.

"Um...well your training starts tomorrow and I suggest you don't eat breakfast unless you feel like puking. Meet me at training ground 7 at 6 am for your training." He said before leaving.

The three had departed from the roof, Naruto trailing their new sensei trying his hardest to hid his chakra. Upon ending up in an alley Kakashi poofed into a log.

"Can I help you Naruto?" A voice said from behind the confused blonde.

"Eek"

"Well?"

"Ah...Do-do I know you?" He asked, blue cerulean eyes studying the jounin.

Naruto noticed Kakashi visibly tense before relaxing.

"You may have seen me around, I am a villager of course. Maybe we met when you were little." He replied not noticing Naruto start to shake as the worst images flashed through his mind.

Could he have been one of them? Maybe he was, does he hate me like them?

"Naruto?" Kakashi said after noticing his shaking pupil.

He reached out and didn't miss the way Naruto flinched and backed away out of fear.

"I-I'll s-see you tomorrow sensei..." He said before running away from Kakashi whether in fear of shock or memories he wasn't sure but he ran.

Is he scared of me?

Did I do something?


End file.
